


Drawn to You

by UntenableFutureGoals



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: Lena's heat hits her unexpectedly and she goes home "sick", so Kara mistakenly tries to bring her some soups and remedies. Later Lena returns the favor.Maggie stops by the DEO to check on Alex, who hasn't been returning her texts all day.====Chpt 1 is basically all Kara/Lena, Chpt 2 is Sanvers.





	1. Sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what you'd think, this is not actually a reveal fic (though only because I forgot to write that part). It's basically just a quick relationship-start one-shot fic, with a subsequent one-shot for Alex/Maggie set in the same universe.

Today was not a good day for Lena Luthor.

For starters, she had a special investment review meeting with her board of directors, something she'd been preparing for for months. Lena'd had to put off a dozen other very important but lower priority projects to get everything done, and she knew that despite having worked massive numbers of hours on this review, she'd have to work just as much afterwards to pick up all the projects that were missed or delayed in the weeks running up to this meeting.

And now Lena was sitting in her office shivering slightly and feeling light-headed. Of course, Lena had taken her suppressants that morning, but she had immediately thrown up the pills, her body rejecting them—it was one of the unfortunate side-effects of suppressants that sometimes the omega's body rejected them. So she found herself sitting in her office watching the minutes tick down for her meeting, hoping that Jess would be able to get back with the emergency suppressant that she'd sent her to get before the meeting start time. Thankfully, Lena had already practiced everything she needed to say so much that this time that she was missing right before the start of the meeting wasn't so crucial.

Just as Lena was beginning to consider the merits of trying to delay the meeting or arriving late, Jess bustled in, pharmacy bag in hand. "Oh thank god!" Lena exclaimed in relief.

"Don't thank god— _I_ was the one who had to dodge all the school parents on the way back," Jess quipped, pulling out the shot. This type of emergency suppressant was only injectable, which made it less likely to have unintended side-effects like the pill suppressants, but Lena hated needles.

Lena laughed at Jess' quip, feeling too out of sorts to be self-conscious in front of her personal assistant, then turned her back to Jess and put her hands on the desk. Lena hated seeing the needle at all, so she always preferred to get her injections at the top of the butt—and as a bonus, it hurt less too. The slight pinch at the beginning was never enough pain to actually bother her, and she didn't care if she didn't know exactly when the pinch was coming. Behind her, Jess was blushing at the sound of an in-heat omega laughing—fortunately, Lena had already turned around so didn't see her reaction. It was always so hard being around Lena during her heats. Jess normally wasn't all that attracted to female omegas, being a beta herself, but when Lena was in her heats, Jess suddenly had a quick and thorough re-education in just how the rest of the world saw omegas.

Luckily, Lena wasn't one of those few omegas that refused or for whatever reason couldn't use suppressants, and so Jess was rarely subjected to her heats, and Lena also tended to be really forgiving of the rare times Jess would forget and just _stare_. Lena would clear her throat or make some pointed comment, and Jess would realize what she was just doing and stop, blushing bright red, but Lena never held it against her assistant later. It could be worse, much worse, of course—Jess could be working for an alpha that would occasionally have ruts, so instead of Jess being the one with dirty thoughts, it would be her _boss_ , and that was an entire minefield of bad power dynamics right there.

The personal assistants for high profile business executives tended to keep in contact with each other, so Jess knew of other assistants that had to work for alpha CEOs, and they'd had stories of having to hide from their boss or even occasionally taze them. Jess would take drooling over her boss any day in lieu of having to physically defend herself against them. Supposedly omegas in heat would also have increased libidos, but Lena had never exhibited any increased desire that Jess had seen in one of her few heats, and only a few of the other assistants that Jess knew who worked for omega CEOs had talked about any increased shows of desire from their bosses.

In general, it was much more common for omegas to be CEOs than alphas, since usually a bad rut with clients resulted in broken contracts and a desire to not work with the alpha CEO after they'd almost assaulted someone (or did assault someone, which meant the alpha went to prison instead of continuing as CEO). By contrast, an omega's heat usually caused people to try and give them things, and sometimes the desire to make themselves of service to the omega continued after the heat. Of course, occasionally the omega would be perceived to have abused their status, and that could generate lingering bad feelings, but it was much more likely for a heat or near-heat to be viewed positively than a rut.

Lena lowered the top of her skirt slightly and bent over the desk, and Jess started repeating in her head what she needed to do in order to ignore the effects of seeing the heated omega bent over in front of her. Jess tore open the alcohol cleaner wipe to rub a spot just above the top of where Lena had lowered her skirt, and then pulled out the syringe from the packaging. She'd done this before, so it wasn't hard to do, and she endlessly repeated all the steps in her head. Once she'd put the needle in and emptied the syringe fully, Jess grabbed the biohazard waste cylinder that came with the box and dropped the used syringe into it, stepping away from her boss and the desk as she did so.

"All done," Jess said, once she was a safer distance away. It was much easier to think around Lena when she had some space between them—although she knew that the mental image of her boss lowering her skirt and then bending over her huge desk would be part of Jess' dirty thoughts for a while.

Lena sighed and readjusted her skirt while Jess averted her eyes, staring at the flowers over on the side table. Jess made a couple inane comments about the flowers, that Lena only paid superficial attention to, which was all that was required—Jess was mostly talking to herself, and Lena seemed to understand that, and not hold it against her assistant.

"Okay, done," Lena announced to Jess so she could turn back around. Jess only glanced at her boss momentarily before nodding and heading towards the door—being out of the room until the suppressant kicked in would be best for both of them. "I'll have you check me in what ... 10 minutes?" Lena asked.

Jess barely refrained from checking Lena out right now, and just meekly said, "Yes, Ms. Luthor." She left the office.

Ten minutes later, Lena emerged from her office to have Jess confirm that the suppressant was working —she'd opened all the windows and upped the ventilation, but it would still take a little bit for her heat scent to dissipate fully from her office, so it was better to have Jess check Lena out in the entry area. After standing next to Jess for a couple moments and the beta hadn't once attempted to check her out, Lena was fairly sure that it would be good enough to attend the meeting. She'd still smell extra nice to anyone there, and some of them may know that she was in heat from her scent, but it least it wouldn't be overpowering or disrupt the meeting. The emergency suppressant wouldn't last all that long, only a few hours maximum, but it was plenty of time to get her through her meeting, and then she could go home until she was able to take and keep down her suppressant pill.

====

By the end of the meeting, Lena actually felt better about her day—her near miss with the heat had ended up being slightly beneficial, and between that and her slick, well-practiced presentation, Lena had convinced the board about their new project direction. She thanked Jess once all the board had left, smiling, and then went to check her phone, noting that Jess was still blushing faintly at her. Well, Lena had already known that she was still slightly in heat, but it was nice to know Lena hadn't reached the 'my secretary is staring at me in hunger' level of heat yet, at least.

Lena actually felt really grateful that Jess was her assistant—a lot of other assistants would have either been tempted to act on their heightened attractions, or would have been so immune that Lena's heat wouldn't have affected them at all. The first option would of course be bad for a lot of different reasons, but the second was almost as bad, because then Lena would have no real indication of how her scent was. There were even times outside of Lena's heat, which so far no omega had been able to predict, where Jess would seem more interested in her, and so Lena would take one of her special out-of-heat scent reducers, which would quickly improve things. Other than that, there was the fact that Jess was both a caring and diligent person, and made a positively excellent personal assistant.

Scrolling through her notifications on her phone, Lena said, "Jess, put a reminder on my calendar next week to give you another raise, please."

Jess perked up at that and smiled. "Yes, Ms. Luthor," she said, promptly typing out a note.

Lena pulled open her messages, and saw that she had one from Kara, asking about lunch. Lena messaged back, letting Kara know that she wasn't feeling good and had only come into the office for an important meeting, so she'd have to give her a rain check for a different day. Lena's previous feeling of elation immediately dissipated on seeing Kara's message—now she definitely was not happy about rejecting her suppressant this morning, since it meant that she wouldn't be able to see Kara today.

Jess instantly noted her boss' change in mood. "Ms. Luthor, is everything alright?" she asked, hovering nearby, but still a good few paces away out of a desire to not encroach upon Lena's personal space while her scent was still so alluring.

Lena smiled at Jess. "Oh it's fine," she said, dismissing her assistant's concern. "It's just that Kara wanted to try and do lunch today, but because of the heat I'll have to cancel." Lena couldn't help that her face fell slightly as she said it—it was one of the annoying parts of heats that it was much more difficult to keep her feelings to herself. Jess probably already knew about her boss' feelings for Kara Danvers, but it was quite another thing to display those feelings so unambiguously.

Poor Jess was trying to make things better though with a few suggestions about maybe using skype or facetime, or making plans for a different day—the beta obviously getting caught up in the desire to help the in-heat omega. Although probably affected by her heat scent, Lena knew at least part of it was because Jess tried to take care of her just in general. It wasn't about how Jess stereotyped omegas either, since Lena had seen her be just as caring of her coworkers as well, who were of all different statuses—just because Jess was Jess.

"Thank you, Jess," Lena said, smiling gratefully. She watched the assistant blush bright red, and suddenly the beta seemed to understand what was going on—because then Jess coughed, and walked back to her desk.

"Have a nice rest of your day, Ms. Luthor, and please let me know if you'll need anything delivered to you."

"You too, and I will. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow," Lena said, making a bee-line for the elevator. She definitely needed to get home soon if Jess was already getting this distracted by her presence. She had her briefcase and work papers anyway, so it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to work from home, depending on how badly her body rebounded from having the double suppressant today—despite having thrown one of her suppressants up that morning, there were usually bad consequences from taking a second.

====

Kara Danvers sat at her desk at CatCo and worried. She'd sent a message to Lena wanting to do lunch, and the CEO almost always made time for Kara. Originally, Kara had just assumed that businesswoman always kept her schedule around lunch time free, but then she'd overheard on multiple occasions Lena telling Jess to clear her schedule just so that way she could have lunch with Kara. Jess had also confided in the newbie CatCo reporter that Lena sometimes skipped lunch entirely if Kara didn't take the time to have lunch with Lena—the assistant obviously saying this so Kara would force the CEO to stop and eat. Kara both understood Jess' desire to help her boss remember to eat and also wholly agreed with it.

So Kara had now made pretty much standing plans to eat lunch with Lena, which was no small feat, considering that she had not one but two jobs with very irregular schedules. It bothered her whenever Lena had to cancel their lunch plans, because she always worried that Lena might just not eat lunch that day, but this time Kara was worried for other reasons. Lena wasn't just skipping lunch today—Lena was _sick_.

She immediately started messaging her sister, and then her mother, and then some more messages to Lena, trying to find out what the CEO's symptoms were and asking for general advice on how to take care of a sick person—it was helpful having two medically trained professionals in the family, and Kara was getting good use out of that today. Eventually Alex got tired of trying to type out all this information to Kara and just called her sister.

"Kara, 'feeling under the weather' isn't a reference to a specific illness or condition and the only way to find out what she's got is to get the list of symptoms, even then that's not exact," the elder Danvers said in exasperation as soon as Kara picked up.

Alex did give Kara some helpful information though, telling her that making sure the sick person ate and drank lots of liquids was good no matter what the illness was, baring a few exceptions that would probably be really obvious as soon as Kara saw Lena. After they talked for a while, Kara decided that she needed to go and get some of the more general remedies, some soup, and make a visit to a certain friend. Lena hadn't responded to any of her texts after the first one saying she was under the weather, and that was pretty unusual for Lena, so Kara was getting worried enough that she wanted to check on her.

====

Lena's body was _not_ happy with her. At all.

It appeared that the emergency suppressant, while extremely useful during her earlier meeting, had caused some unexpected effects as it tapered off, and so Lena found herself curled into a ball on her bed, wrapped up in blankets, as she shivered and sweated her way through the last of it. This heat in particular seemed stronger than normal, and Lena was not looking forward to the rest of the day without suppressants. She also desperately hoped that she wouldn't reject her suppressants again the next day.

The door had buzzed earlier, but Lena wasn't expecting anyone and really didn't want to get up, so she'd just ignored it. Her phone had been buzzing for more than an hour now, but she also didn't want to leave her cocoon of blankets to pick it up. It was probably Kara, and although Lena wanted to see Kara, reading the blond reporters messages might make her feel even unhappier, since there was no way she could actually see Kara today. Surprisingly, the next noise Lena heard wasn't her phone, but a knocking sound. Looking around, Lena realized blearily that the knocking was coming from the window and not the front door—her _bedroom_ window, in fact. Lena rolled herself over to look behind her at the big bay window, only to see a certain caped hero standing there waving at her—or floating there, Lena corrected herself, noting that there was nothing to stand on outside this window.

"Supergirl?" Lena said in surprise, talking to herself but the hero heard her and nodded. In answer to Lena's question, Supergirl held up some plastic shopping bags in her hands of what looked like takeout and pharmacy stuff. Pointing towards the balcony in the next room, Lena was made to understand that the hero was going to come inside, but before Lena could even fully process this information, the caped hero flew off.

"Supergirl, wait," Lena called weakly, but it was too late now—she could already hear sounds inside the apartment. "It's not safe to be inside with me," Lena said again, trying to warn the hero as Supergirl walked down the hallway to Lena's open bedroom door.

Supergirl tilted her head to the side and looked confused, continuing to come down the hallway. "But I can't catch human illnesses," she protested, stopping at the doorway. "Kara said she couldn't get a hold of you and the doorman wouldn't let her bring this up, so she asked me to." Supergirl held aloft the bag in her hand. "It's soups, some elecrolyte replacers, and some common cold remedies."

Lena unconsciously made a noise of surprise and happiness at all the thoughtful things Kara had tried to do, and that now Supergirl was bringing to her—and then Supergirl's expression changed, and Lena knew that the hero had finally caught Lena's scent. She had no idea how the super had even made it as far as she had into Lena's apartment without noticing, because the heat scent should be back up to full strength by now, although Lena admittedly had had no way to check that right then. Supergirl just stood there blinking for a moment, and Lena wondered if she should say something or do anything, but she still felt pretty weak and just ended up sitting there instead, not settling on any idea. In fact, just sitting upright like this was taking a lot of her energy, so she sank back down onto the bed with a grunt, and curled up again.

"Lena," Supergirl said, voice a lot closer now, although Lena had her head buried in her blankets and couldn't really see the hero. "Do you want me to heat up your soups? Or do you want something to drink? Tea? Water? I've got some bottled waters and sports drinks, which are supposed to be good to drink while you're sick."

Lena sighed. She probably wouldn't be able to get rid of Supergirl now, but Lena really did feel too weak to do anything other than lay there. "You can give me one of the drinks," she said weakly after some thought. Supergirl did so, and helped Lena pile up some pillows so she could sit up enough to drink it. Lena was impressed that the hero's eyes or hands didn't wander and she was a perfect gentleperson the whole time. It soon became apparent that Lena's heat scent was in full swing though, when Lena unwrapped her blankets to accept the drink bottle, and Supergirl's eyes went suddenly glassy. That also explained how Supergirl hadn't caught her scent before—Lena must have been too buried in blankets by the time her emergency suppressant wore off for it to spread much.

The hero just stood there, blinking, so Lena gave Supergirl a minute to collect herself, turning her attention to opening her sports drink. It was bright red and labeled as fruit punch flavor, which Lena highly doubted, but it looked exactly like something that Kara would buy. By the time the omega had worked through the various safety seals, Supergirl seemed to have gotten a hold of herself, and was able to help Lena get the top open. Lena took a long drink, during which time Supergirl turned away, Lena assumed to avoid staring at the omega in heat. Lena had only then realized just how thirsty she was once she'd started drinking, and she lowered the bottle only for a bit before raising it again to drink from it. Supergirl seemed pleased that she was drinking, and offered to go take the extra soups to the kitchen while she warmed one up.

Lena didn't exactly feel hungry, but was obviously very thirsty, so she let the superhero go do her thing in another room and give Lena a moment. The omega CEO usually was uncomfortable having other people around her that she didn't know well when she was in heat, and although Supergirl had saved Lena's life multiple times now and Lena trusted her, it made the omega feel slightly off having her right there next to her. Not that Lena minded having someone help her right now, recognizing that she needed it. When Supergirl brought back the soup, now steaming in a bowl that Lena recognized as from her cupboards, Lena had finished the sports drink, and had reached over to send a thank you message to Kara, and apologize for not answering earlier. The hero set the bowl on Lena's nightstand, and tried to help Lena get close enough to eat, but it soon became obvious to both of them that Lena couldn't comfortably eat the soup this way.

"Okay, so we can either move you to the kitchen, where I can scoot you up right against the lip of the table, or if you like I can just feed you here," Supergirl suggested after a moment.

Lena just stared at the hero, processing what she'd just said, then sighed, and tried to get up.

"No no—I can carry you," Supergirl said, and before Lena could say anything, the blonde hero had scooped Lena up in her arms, blanket bundle and all. "Like this," she said with a smile and began carrying Lena to the kitchen.

By the time her brain had caught up to the fact that a superhero was carrying her through her own house to the kitchen—and that was quite an inconceivable idea—Lena was almost to the kitchen, but she still said anyway, "Are you sure you should be this close to me?" Heat-brain Lena had very few filters, which was another reason why Lena felt uncomfortable around people she didn't know well during her heat.

Supergirl chuckled. "Ms. Luthor, you aren't the first in-heat omega I've helped. I'm very good at controlling myself, which is good, because sometimes my enhanced senses can pick up heat-scent halfway across the city. Of course, it's more difficult when I know and like the person." Supergirl stopped herself abruptly after the last word, like she'd said too much already. Lena would have questioned the comment on liking a person, but right now Lena was too distracted by other things, like being carried by a superhero. Lena smiled inwardly at the superhero's slip, somehow comforted that at least she wasn't the only one who had to deal with lowered inhibitions during her heat—although honestly that thought should have been more worrying than amusing right then, while she was in the hero's arms, but again, Lena's inhibitions were lowered. Hearing Supergirl call her Ms. Luthor also reminded Lena that the hero had only been using the omega's first name the entire time she'd been in the CEO's apartment—which was something that Lena would need to think about more later, once her ability to think was back to normal.

The hero quickly got Lena set up in the kitchen, using her superspeed to zip back and grab the soup—although the sloshiness of the soup made her have to carry the bowl to the kitchen at a very human speed. Lena had gradually been feeling less chilled, and once she started eating the hot soup, she needed to push the blankets off of her to keep from overheating. Supergirl took one look at the CEO and whined.

Lena looked up at the hero in surprise, seeing Supergirl looking rather surprised at herself over the noise, with one hand clamped over her mouth to stop the sound. After a moment, the hand lowered.

"Lena," Supergirl said carefully, "you've sweated completely through your clothes. That can't be healthy, sitting in wet clothes." The hero finished with a frown.

Lena looked down at herself. "I honestly hadn't noticed, what with all the blankets." Lena sighed, which she seemed to be doing a lot today. "God, I hate heats," she said glumly and went back to eating her soup.

Supergirl frowned, but didn't say anything and went back to typing something out on her phone. When Lena tried to tell her that she didn't have to stay if she needed to work, the hero waved Lena's concerns away, saying that nothing major was going on. After a while, Supergirl seemed to get an answer to her messages and went back out into the hall, returning moments later with a folded stack of fresh blankets and what Lena recognized as some of her own sleep clothes.

"Okay, as soon as you're done eating, you're going to need to change out of that, and the blankets need to be changed too. Alex- I mean, Agent Danvers says you have the symptoms of suppressant rejection and that you need to stay dry, so wet clothes are definitely bad," the hero said definitively, setting the stack on the counter nearby.

Lena was feeling a lot better from the soup, and possibly from the second suppressant wearing off, and found herself automatically answering with a quip. "And are _you_ offering to help change an in-heat omega's clothes, Supergirl?"

Supergirl blushed and swallowed hard.

"Hmmm," Lena said, continuing to eat her soup. Now that the hero had pointed it out, she did feel rather uncomfortable sitting there in her sweat-soaked clothes, so she hurried through the remainder of her meal. "Okay, there," she said pushing the bowl away, "now hand me those clothes." Lena lifted her damp shirt away from her skin, and then on a whim just pulled it off, not wanting to keep it on any longer. "Ah, much better." Lena sighed in relief.

She heard the superhero make a squeak noise, and turned to see Supergirl blushing bright red with her head turned away, holding out the stack of clothes to Lena.

"Oh stop, I haven't even taken my bra off yet," Lena said with a huff, and promptly took her bra off as well, then grabbed the soft shirt and pulled it over her head. "I'm going to have to take all this off again soon anyway," Lena chatted conversationally, "but for now that's nice."

Lena needed to have Supergirl help her up off the chair next, because all the blankets she'd wrapped around herself were tangled up, trapping her legs underneath her, and so Lena had the superhero blushing even brighter as she lifted Lena up and set her back down on the floor. The hero's arms stayed on her shoulders, steadying her when Lena wavered slightly, and the CEO found it amusing that the hero was steadfastly directing her eyes everywhere except the omega in front of her. Lena was incredibly grateful that Supergirl was also being such a gentleperson and perfectly proper, but in her heat state Lena couldn't resist teasing her slightly.

"Why thank you, hero," Lena said, breathily, and watched as the hero blushed an even brighter red.

Snickering, Lena finally drew the superhero's eyes, Supergirl looking at Lena in confusion and surprise and at least a bit of exasperation. Then those eyes dropped down to Lena's body for a brief instant before bouncing away again.

"Sorry," Lena apologized, still snickering lightly, "I just can't help myself when you're being all adorably embarrassed like that, and also I'm not really that sorry because that was funny."

Supergirl huffed lightly, but still kept looking away. "I'm glad I can amuse you," she replied lightly, and then after a moment added, "also you should change your shorts."

Lena looked down to see that her sleep shorts were not only completely soaked and clinging to her body, but had bunched up to the point where they revealed almost as much as wearing just panties. "Hmm, well at least they're not see-through," Lena mused aloud, still unable to filter all of her thoughts, and the hero still holding her squeaked again, causing Lena to resume her snickers. When Supergirl gave the in-heat omega a look, Lena replied, "I swear that wasn't on purpose, I just can't exactly filter all my thoughts and sometimes they just come out of my mouth like this."

The hero just huffed again, but didn't seem upset, and she stepped away from Lena to give the omega a chance to change her shorts—and for that Supergirl turned herself completely around. Lena then wanted to go to the couch instead of returning to her bed, and the hero helped set up everything around her while Lena got comfy on the couch. Supergirl wanted to be sure everything was perfect for her, and even offered to fly Alex Danvers over to check up on Lena—apparently the FBI agent was _also_ a medical doctor and researcher, and honestly what couldn't that woman do?—but Lena declined, saying she was fine.

Now that Lena was eating and feeling better, she was finally able to shoo the hero out of the apartment, which may or may not have been mostly due to the fact that there was a fire and Supergirl had gotten called in to help. As soon as Lena was alone, she turned the volume on the tv down low and promptly went to sleep.

====

When Lena woke up the next morning and tried to take her suppressant, her body immediately threw it back up—last time there had been some waiting and probably some of it had been absorbed. Today though her body wanted nothing to do with it, and Lena guessed it was probably caused by her taking a second suppressant yesterday. Lena didn't regret taking the second, since it got her through that one important meeting that she had to go to, but now it looked like she would have to just run out her heat without any help as a result.

Sighing, Lena called Jess, who was probably just leaving for the office now, and let her know that she wouldn't be in today either, and she should assume the next few days would be the same. Now that she'd had suppressant rejections two days in a row, it was a fairly safe bet that this would continue until the heat ran its course. This had happened to Lena before, although the last time had been while in uni—that had been a fun one to explain to her professors, some of whom had been total assholes and had attempted to proposition her via email, offering to 'help' Lena with her heat. Needless to say, Lena had reported their behavior and had forwarded the emails to the uni HR department, and they had been replaced by new professors before the year was out.

This time Lena was the boss, but that didn't really mean that she could just take time off. With how busy things were, and with her backed up projects, the CEO would definitely be working from home. On the brighter side, this meant that Lena wouldn't have to break up her project time with sometimes useless meetings—and also meant she couldn't just walk down to someone else's office or desk to ask them questions. It didn't turn out too bad though, considering the day before. She hadn't really absorbed any of the suppressant from the morning, so it was just her heat that was affecting her without any of the additional complications of suppressant rejection. That being said, it was a particularly _strong_ heat, and it affected her thinking more than usual. Luckily the lack of other distractions helped make up for any extra time she would need to focus on all the project descriptions she'd laid out.

Just a little bit before lunch, she got a message, and was absolutely right in guessing it was Kara wanting to have lunch with her. This time though, Kara was offering to bring lunch to her apartment, since Lena told her that she was working from home today. Lena wanted to see Kara rather badly, especially after having to have Supergirl in her apartment yesterday, but she would have felt guilty without warning Kara, and told Kara that she was experiencing a strong heat and couldn't take any suppressants. Kara didn't seem one bit deterred, and within an hour was buzzing downstairs to be allowed up. She came in bearing a similar bag to the one she'd given to Supergirl the day before, and once inside tried to sweep Lena in for a hug before she froze, arms still outstretched.

"Wow," Kara said dazedly. "You weren't kidding, that _i_ _s_ strong."

Lena giggled—a bit uncharacteristic for Lena, but heated-Lena was usually laughing or giggling. "Well, I did try to warn you." She led Kara into the kitchen to drop off the food, Kara following after her like a lost and slightly bewildered puppy.

They ate on the couch in the living room, since Lena had taken over the horizontal spaces in the dining room and kitchen with all of her projects, spreading them out so she could see them. During the meal, and since arriving, Kara spent the time alternating between eating and staring at Lena. Unlike her secretary Jess, the CatCo reporter was someone Lena actually _wanted_ to stare at her, and with the CEO's inhibitions impacted, the omega found herself flirting much more obviously with Kara. At one point she almost reached over and pulled the blond reporter in for a kiss, but the dazed look on Kara's face stopped her just in time.

She wanted Kara to see Lena as a potential mate first, to want to be with her romantically. Right now, Kara seemed more along the lines of Jess, who only really seemed interested in Lena that way during her heats. This was of course the first time Kara had really been around Lena during a heat—the other times that they'd spent time together Lena had been on suppressants the whole time. While that didn't completely get rid of Lena's heat scent, it did reduce it down to the point where it mostly didn't affect other people, and Kara had only seemed slightly more cuddly than usual on those days. Lena could at least take advantage of the situation to try and get Kara to consider Lena as mate material though, since Lena's non-heat attempts at flirting or sending Kara gifts had been misinterpreted as friendly gestures. Now with Lena's heat on full blast, the omega was getting Kara to blush at her every time Lena said something flirty.

And Lena was So. Here. For. This.

====

A few weeks after her heat faded, Lena had been trying to get Kara to agree to go on a date-but-not with her, using the opening of a new restaurant as the excuse, but she hadn't been able to line up either hers or Kara's schedule yet. Then, midweek when she tried to clear her schedule to try again, Kara told Lena that she couldn't go because she was sick. That made Lena stop and blink. Kara _never_ got sick, but now the blonde was sick enough that she was apparently stuck at home in her apartment. Unable to stomach the idea of Kara stuck at home and miserable, Lena took it upon herself to return the favor and help Kara.

Carrying a bag of Chinese takeout plus a second bag of supplies, Lena had had Jess clear her schedule for the afternoon and took the elevator up to Kara's floor after her driver dropped her off. As soon as Lena stepped out of the elevator onto Kara's floor, she could tell that something was different and sniffed the air. By the time she'd reached Kara's door, she could tell that the faint scent that she'd caught by the elevator was indeed coming from Kara's door, and she knocked.

"Kara?" Lena called, getting worried. Was something seriously wrong for Kara's scent to be so strong it reached the elevator? Was she feverish and sweating a lot? Just before Lena reached up to knock again, Kara called out for her to come in. Lena tried the door and found that it was indeed unlocked, and stepped inside to smoothly shut the door behind her so she could go see to Kara right away—but as soon as the door clicked behind her and Lena inhaled to say something, the breath was knocked right back out of her again.

Yes, that scent was definitely Kara's, but now that Lena was inside the omega could tell that it was definitely rut scent. Lena had to balance herself against the door for a moment to stabilize herself before she could look around and take stock of the apartment. There were dirty dishes stacked unwashed in the sink, and various takeout and pizza boxes laying around—in general, it looked like someone hadn't been able to bring themselves to clean because they felt awful, but had still needed to eat anyway. Lena was about to call out for Kara when she noticed blond hair on the couch, and walked around the edge until she could see that Kara was wrapped up in a blanket burrito and laid sprawled down the length of the couch.

"Hi," Kara said weakly.

Lena managed to refrain from smiling at the sight of Kara in a blanket burrito—only Kara would do such a thing—but it was a near thing. "Hi, Kara," Lena said, and her amusement bled into her voice. Kara was lying with her head closest to Lena, and so had to tilt her head backwards to see the CEO, meaning Lena was looking at Kara upside-down and vice-versa. "Are you hungry?" Lena asked.

Kara's eyes only briefly flickered to the bag in Lena's hands before returning to Lena's face, and the continued staring sent a thrill up Lena's spine. Kara studyied the omega in her flat for a moment, and then nodded. Kara seemed strangely subdued while Lena pulled out the food and set it on the table, leaving the other bag on the dining table to keep it out of the way.

"I brought some things to make a soup for you later, but now that I know you're not actually sick, I think I'll just use those ingredients to make something else," Lena said, making conversation while she sorted through the bags. "But lunch is going to be Chinese takeout from Chosen Wok, oh and I got you potstickers."

Kara sat halfway up in surprise, although it took some effort, still tightly wrapped in her blanket burrito. "You're going to cook for me?" she asked in tones of wonder. " _And_ you brought me potstickers?" Kara looked so happily surprised, that Lena half thought Kara was going to propose on the spot—which was exactly the sentiment Lena had hoped to evoke, although the strength of Kara's reaction was more than she'd expected. Lena definitely wasn't complaining though.

"Of course—how could I bring you Chinese food without potstickers? Also, soups are ridiculously easy to make and take very little effort. All you have to do is throw all the ingredients into a pot and wait, which is exactly my kind of cooking." Lena popped open some of the containers, setting them out on the coffee table, then looked over at Kara. "Are you going to get out of your blanket burrito?" Lena asked, holding back a laugh.

Kara seemed to hear the laugh in Lena's voice and grimaced at her, flopping back down flat onto the couch. "I ... sort of can't? Alex wrapped me up like this before she left," Kara said abashedly, with the last sentence nearly a mumble.

Lena laughed, and when she looked back down she saw Kara staring up at her in something like awe. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

"I ... you just have a really nice laugh," Kara said quietly, still staring up at Lena.

Lena blushed bright red. "Flatterer," Lena said, and then picked up a pair of chopsticks and had a idea. "Hmmm, since I have you immobile on the couch and practically at my mercy ...," Lena said teasingly, trailing off at the end, and then grabbed one of the potstickers and held it out to Kara, obviously trying to feed the rutting alpha.

Kara's eyes got really wide and slowly she leaned over to grab the potsticker in her mouth, eyes never leaving Lena, who had seated herself on the coffee table at Kara's head. Kara didn't get a chance to say anything after that, because Lena started feeding the trapped alpha new bites of food as soon as she finished whatever was in her mouth. Sitting this close, Lena could see that Kara's eyes were dilated so much that almost all the blue was gone, and it made the omega shiver again.

Lena had to pull her eyes away from Kara's after a while because she was starting to get really riled up, sitting this close to Kara and feeding her. In looking away, Lena noticed that Kara's hair was plastered against her head and face, and that there were even droplets of sweat gathering along her hairline. "Kara," Lena said in concern, "are you overheating in there?" She set the food down to put a hand to Kara's forehead and felt her temperature, the alpha's eyes fluttering shut at Lena's touch.

"Kara, you feel way too hot, I think you need to get out of this blanket." Lena quickly suited words to actions and started untucking the blanket, feeling with her hands around Kara's sides and under Kara's back to try and find where the end of the blanket was. Kara growled lowly at Lena's touching and proximity, and Lena very briefly paused in her search.

"Oh stop," she said to Kara, chuckling, as she resumed tugging the edge she'd found out from under Kara, feeling along with her hands to free it. Kara growled again but Lena ignored it, saying only, "Besides, it's not like you can do something about it until you're-"

Lena fell back with a gasp as the blanket finally tugged free, and Kara surged upwards, catching Lena from falling onto the coffee table.

"-free," Lena finished, breathing heavily in Kara's arms.

Before Lena could think to do or say anything else, Kara rumbled and half-carried, half-guided Lena to the couch where Kara had just been lying down. Instead of trying to sit up from her mostly-fallen over state where Kara had caught her, Lena laid the rest of the way down on the couch. Kara followed after her, not removing her hands from around Lena's upper body, and the rutting alpha rumbled again. Kara's pupils were entirely black now, and the movement of the alpha shifting slightly above her drew Lena's eyes down to Kara's body, where the alpha had completely sweated through her shirt. The hem of the shirt had been pulled up and was stuck to her body by sweat just below Kara's chest, revealing the alpha's toned abs. Lena's hand reached up involuntarily, hand splaying out over Kara's abs.

"Oh god, Kara," Lena breathed. Kara rumbled again over her, closing her eyes in pleasure at the omega's touch. When Kara opened her eyes again, she leaned down to nose very gently at Lena's cheek, and the omega moaned.

"Kara, you have no idea how badly I want you right now," Lena breathed, at barely a whisper.

Kara growled possessively then, and trailed her nose from Lena's cheek to Lena's neck, and then held there for a moment, before kissing the soft skin. Lena gasped and clutched at Kara's abs. One of her hands found the edge of Kara's wet shirt, and tugged at it, saying, "Take these off."

Kara promptly lifted herself up from Lena's body and ripped the offending clothes off herself

Lena panted, "Let's go to the bedroom." Kara, now completely naked, lifted Lena into her arms and carried her to her bed growling softly.

====

Kara woke up all happy and floaty and warm-fuzzied, and snuggled into the still-sleeping omega next to her. Lena murmured something in her sleep and squeezed Kara slightly in her arms before falling back into a deeper sleep. Kara couldn't believe her good luck—no, not just good luck. Amazing luck, wonderful luck, awe-inspiring even. She'd managed to get the omega of her dreams, Kara's long-time crush Lena Luthor, to actually become ... whatever they were now, but Kara was pretty sure they were more than friends now. At least Kara really hoped they were more than friends. Girlfriends maybe, or even mates.

Carefully extricating herself to try and not wake Lena up, Kara got up and stretched hugely, joints quietly popping, and then decided she wanted to make some coffee. She still wasn't able to go into work—even though she'd just had sex, the alpha was pretty sure she still smelled like rut, and probably would for at least another half-day—so she had the perfect excuse to cuddle up with her new maybe-girlfriend-mate. Kara padded to the kitchen and went about quietly getting her coffee maker running, when the front door behind her opened and shut. Kara had been too happily lost in thinking about Lena and how the omega had felt around her, and what she wanted to do once Lena woke up again, and just hadn't noticed that her sister was getting closer until Alex was already inside.

"Kara, have you-" Alex started to ask, and then cut herself off. " _W_ _hy_ are you completely naked? I thought we talked about not walking around naked." Alex said with her hands on her hips.

Kara turned around to try and shush her sister, and Alex groaned and turned away, protesting loudly. Kara looked down and saw that yes, she had fully shifted and blush bright red. "Alex, you know I'm rutting right now," Kara groaned, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I still do _not_ need to see my little sister like that," Alex said, still turned away. "Could you please put some clothes on??"

"Okay but _keep your voice down_ ," Kara whispered urgently, walking towards the bedroom. Just before disappearing around the corner, she said over her shoulder, "And don't come into the bedroom."

Lena rolled over and opened her eyes at Kara once the alpha had stepped around the dividing wall, blinking sleepily. Kara's face instantly split into a wide grin, and she whispered, approaching, "Hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" Once she reached the end of the bed Kara leaned down to gently kiss her omega.

Humming contentedly, Lena put a hand around the back of Kara's head and pulled Kara back in again when Kara broke the kiss, both of them smiling as they kissed. Alex's voice broke the moment.

"Kara, why do you have Chinese food out on the coffee table that looks like it's barely even been touched?" Alex called out in a soft but carrying voice.

Kara ended the kiss with a sigh, leaning her forehead against her new maybe-girlfriend's, and called back at a much more normal volume, "I started eating but then got distracted. Speaking of that I guess I should finish eating."

"Um, didn't you say we should keep our voices down?"

"Well, it's too late now," Kara said wryly, and Lena giggled at her alpha, pulling Kara back down for another kiss. There was an indignant squawk at the doorway to the bedroom, and both the two newly maybe-mates turned in surprise to see Alex turning away.

"I didn't need to see my baby sister doing that," Alex groaned, walking back to the living room.

"I told you not to come into the bedroom," Kara chided, and then kissed Lena again. "Baby, do you want to get up and eat something?" Kara set out some clothes when Lena nodded, and then got some clothes for herself, pulling them on. She wasn't really going to be able to do anything about her fully erect friend, definitely not while her sister was in the apartment—although it might be a pretty guaranteed way to get her to leave, once Kara had gotten Lena to eat something. Her alpha instincts were pretty loudly urging her to feed her new maybe-mate, and Kara definitely agreed.

She went back out to the living room to find Alex already digging into her food, which Kara almost chastised Alex for, since it was food that Kara's omega brought her and it was food that Kara intended for her omega to eat. She held her tongue though, because Kara knew that was just her alpha instincts talking, and that if Kara really needed it, Alex would certainly go out and get more food for them later. Kara plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed the box of potstickers before Alex could get them, shoving one immediately in her mouth to preemptively stop herself from saying anything sharp.

Alex of course, noticed Kara's body language anyway, and gave her little sister a searching look. She knew exactly what happened with alphas who were recently mated, and who were in their rut around their mates—and Alex was pretty certain that both those two things happening together only exacerbated the symptoms. As much as the elder Danvers would prefer to think otherwise, it was pretty clear to her that Kara was newly mated, and that was only reinforced when Lena came out to sit down practically in Kara's lap with a soft hello to Alex.

Kara fed fer mate a potsticker, watching her mate eat intently, and Alex groaned. "Oh my god, you two—at least try to keep the overly-loving PDA's to a minimum until I leave."

Kara snorted—Lena's mouth was still too full to say anything, but she did give Alex a look—and the blonde glanced over at her sister only briefly before turning back to her mate, obviously waiting to see if she needed more food yet. "You were the one that willingly walked into a rutting alpha's apartment and then decided to stay and eat even after you saw that I had company," she said to her older sister.

Once Lena was finished chewing, Kara tried to give her another potsticker, but Lena shook her head and redirected it to Kara's mouth. Kara pouted but accepted it, putting the entire potsticker in her mouth at once. "Kara, you need to eat too," Lena said, grabbing another set of chopsticks and grabbing a different container to eat from. "I liked it better when you were still trapped in your blanket burrito and I was feeding you—at least I still fed myself in between the bites for you."

Kara pouted some more, and then tried to feed Lena another potsticker. Lena sighed and accepted, but once she was done with that one, she told Kara, "Now you have to eat the rest of that container first and then I'll let you feed me again."

Kara made a noise of indignant surprise around all the food in her mouth, but at Lena's stern look, she just started eating at her normal rapid pace with just a grumble of protest.

"Good alpha," Lena said with a smile, and nuzzled Kara's shoulder, rubbing her neck on it just as she was pulling away.

Kara made a muffled squeak of delight, and her eyes slid shut in pleasure at the feeling of her new probably-mate scent-marking her, even if it was really briefly.

Alex groaned again, drawing looks from the other two, and started eating more quickly. She was pretty sure Lena knew she was an alpha, and Kara of course knew, and Alex was certain that the only reason she hadn't been driven out of the apartment yet was because A) Kara was hungry (for food) still, and B) she was family and/or a good friend to them both. Otherwise, a newly mated pair would certainly drive off an alpha in their living space—hell, newly mated pairs would usually drive off anyone, but family or close friends who weren't alphas were often safe.

"Don't glare at me—I'll get out of your hair fast, I promise," Alex said, not looking up from her food, just concentrating on finishing her lunch. She had learned as a teenager to eat pretty quickly, especially once Kara was in the house and would just inhale everything put in front of her, so it wasn't a big challenge for her to finish off the rest of her container of beef lo mein in less than five minutes. "Okay," she said standing up, wiping off her face and hands quickly on a napkin. She finally looked over at where her sister and her sister's new mate were nearly wrapped around each other, Lena letting her mate feed her again.

"And Kara, call me when your rut is over and we'll ... talk," she said. Alex didn't give either of them a chance to respond, and just promptly grabbed her bag and phone and left.

Once safely inside her car, Alex leaned her head back against the headrest and exhaled sharply. Kara getting a mate was a turn of events she hadn't been expecting. Not that Alex hadn't expected Kara and Lena to end up together—Kara was clearly infatuated with Lena, and Alex could tell even from the few interactions she'd had with Lena that the omega was equally in love with Kara. It's just that Alex hadn't been expecting that _today_ , when she'd just dropped food off to Kara a couple hours ago and had left her little sister burrito'd on the couch.

Kara had a little bit less control over her powers when she was in rut, and as had been happening more recently, Kara had been pacing this morning when Alex came over to check on her—which Alex usually did when her sister went into her rut. Alex had gotten frustrated when she couldn't get Kara to calm down and so had wrapped her in the burrito. Alex had even jokingly suggested she'd invite Lena to come over and spend time with Kara, much to her sister's spluttering embarrassment, but Alex hadn't actually been serious about the threat. She certainly hadn't expected Lena to go over to Kara's place with food, although now that Alex thought about it more, that was probably Alex's fault for not expecting that.

"Fuck," Alex said, sitting up in the driver's seat sharply as an idea occurred to her. "I'm probably going to be an aunt after this, aren't I?" Alex started up the car and headed towards the DEO city headquarters. J'onn wasn't going to be happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is my word count not updating? I guess that is a no for playing around with draft works that have multiple draft chpts, because it does not seem to like this.


	2. Maggie, the woman with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I totally forgot that I hadn't posted up the second chapter to this fic, so here it is.

A couple days later, Alex was investigating the crime scene after an attack on the president. Alex still hadn't heard back from Kara yet about her rut ending, but Alex estimated that it should probably should have ended at least 48 hours ago, considering that she'd just mated. Supergirl had of course been on scene, but she'd been floating in the air some distance off and had only dived down to street level when the attack happened. However, once everything was taken care of, Supergirl had flown off.

Alex guessed that Kara was just trying to milk her time off for rut from both CatCo and the DEO (except for emergencies/big events) for all it was worth, probably extending her time with her new mate up to the number of days that her last rut had lasted. Of course, Kara wouldn't be able to try that again after this, once everyone figured out that she had a mate, and Alex didn't really have the heart to call her to task, knowing how much her sister usually worked. The elder Danvers felt a bit guilty about that, since she was the one that had brought Kara to National City and had then set the bar for her sister about how much a Danvers worked. Even if she'd been strongly against Kara becoming Supergirl initially, Alex had been firmly in her sister's corner since then, supporting her.

Now Kara was probably going to want to start a family, given how much Kara liked kids and how much Alex knew that she, as one of the last living Kryptonians, craved having a family around her. It also meant that Kara was going to have to learn something that Alex had never been able to teach her—how to have a good work-life balance. Not that Lena was going to be able to help with that, because the CEO had an even more rigorous work ethic than either Kara or Alex, and _that_ was saying something.

Alex sighed, pulling herself out of her head and focusing on her job right now. They didn't know much about the attacker, but obviously they had some kind of laser eye ability just like a Kryptonian—and the DEO had just had a Kryptonian fight his way out of their medical bay. Kara had been rather upset about that, but had luckily been mostly buoyed by the high of being newly mated so it hadn't depressed her as much as it would have normally.

Scanning her crime scene, Alex's eyes fell across someone not wearing a DEO uniform, and she stormed over to confront this local cop interfering with her case.

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my crime scene?" she demanded more than asked, walking up to the cop bent over examining laser damage to the tarmac.

The cop stood up and turned around, her dark eyes flashing at Alex angrily. "Do they teach you feds this stuff at Quantico? Because you all sound the same—and for your information, this is _my_ crime scene."

Alex blinked at the other woman, studying her closely, the way she stood confidently challenging her—Alex internally approved of the cop's lack of fear, even if it meant that Alex had to squash her claim on the crime scene. Before Alex could say anything though, the cop continued.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD," she stated matter-of-factly, flipping out her badge and holding it out for inspection. Once Alex visually given the badge a quick once-over, Detective Sawyer said, "I showed you mine, you show me yours."

Surreptitiously pressing a button on her badge to swap the affiliation, Alex held hers out, and said, "Agent Alex Danvers, Secret Service, and you still need to get off my crime scene before you start contaminating evidence, Detective."

Detective Sawyer stepped into Alex's personal space, pointing a finger at her chest but stopping just short of making contact, "NCPD has jurisdiction over the National City airport."

The detective's movement made her scent waft over Alex, and Alex held her poker face during the resulting surprise and assessment. Sawyer was an omega, and a very unafraid one at that—although Alex wondered if it could be the rather short omega attempting to overcompensate for stereotypes against omegas, who were typically used in law enforcement only as mediators or spokespeople. Alex of course worked with lots of omega agents, and she found the stereotypes profoundly inaccurate, but she could respect someone who was working hard against them. All of this flashed through Alex's mind in a brief instant, and her extensive DEO training kept her focused primarily on the task at hand.

"Your jurisdiction ends where I _say_ it ends, Detective Sawyer," the DEO agent said, her voice allowing no room for argument, and she leaned very slightly into Sawyer's still pointing finger, although not quite touching it.

The detective dropped her hand to cross her arms and stared at Alex for a moment, then Detective Sawyer surprised Alex completely by smirking. "Well, you might want to talk to your agent over there about contaminating a crime scene—he's putting carpet bits into the baggie with melted chunks of the car." Sawyer then turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "See you around, Danvers."

Alex's expression hadn't changed the entire time that she'd been speaking to the omega detective, and it didn't change now, even as her anger spiked briefly at the detective's retreating form. Huffing out an exasperated breath, she instead turned to chew out Agent Collins, who was indeed improperly storing evidence. She made him verbally repeat everything he knew about collecting evidence, which he could repeat but apparently hadn't bothered to follow, and then Alex made him rebag everything.

====

Maggie couldn't get that red-haired agent out of her head, and on a whim picked up her cell to call around until she found someone who knew someone who had a number for an Agent Danvers, excusing the request by saying that she had a lead for the agent. Once she'd called the number and confirmed that it was in fact Agent Alex Danvers, Sawyer ignored the partly growled demand to know how Maggie had gotten her number, and asked if Alex wanted to see where the local cops went to get information. Danvers was suspicious, but agreed to go, and Detective Sawyer showed her the local alien bar she frequented. Alex had an incredibly impressive poker face, but Maggie could tell the agent was surprised about the revelation of the kind of bar this was, and was seriously thinking about something—although the last part was a guess, since Maggie didn't really know if Alex was normally this laconic or if it was because her mind was whirring away behind the scenes.

They both ordered a beer and sat down at a table, where Maggie explained why the bar existed and briefly about her reason for coming here. When Pala came over to set their drinks down and commented on Maggie moving on fast, Maggie winced. Danvers' eyebrow twitched upwards at Maggie in silent question, and Sawyer admitted the woman was her ex. Agent Danvers calmly sipped her beer, and responded that she didn't have a problem with anyone dating aliens when Maggie asked her—and Alex's poker face was so good that Maggie couldn't tell at all what she thought about that. She made a mental note that she needed to get Danvers to join in on one of the departmental poker nights just to see her wipe the floor with all of those judging bastards—except maybe Keating, Keating was okay. It would serve them right for banning the omega members of the force from playing because 'they might use their heats to cheat'. Fucking bastards.

Detective Sawyer tilted her head and studied the other woman, giving them both a moment to enjoy their beer, before she had them stand up and go around to question people.

====

After running into the detective several more times, both on that case and others, and after seeing her kidnapped and rescued, Alex found herself becoming good friends with Maggie Sawyer. Their personalities were fairly similar, and Kara seemed to genuinely like her—at least when Alex could peel Kara away from her new mate. Alex and Maggie started hanging out even when they didn't have the excuse of a similar case—which happened often anyway, what with Maggie being in the NCPD Science Dept, which basically meant she got all their alien cases.

A few months later, Alex woke up one morning to feel the tell-tale aches and restlessness that indicated the imminent onset of her rut. Sighing, Alex reached for her phone to message both the Operations Officer on duty right now and J'onn about the situation, receiving confirmation that she'd be on operations duty all day today with no option for field duty. At least with her training and rank she'd be able to do something useful, even if she'd be stuck on base. Usually they even let her run the mission watch.

Alex pulled out her special skin-tight suit specially made for heats or ruts—given to agents who pass a special training seminar and test for status-influence control, both during the agent's rut/heat and when exposed to someone else's rut/heat—and pulled it on. The fit was remarkably similar to a wetsuit, and it even went partway up the neck like a wetsuit. From Alex's many years surfing, she also had lots of rashguards and compression clothing to make wearing the suit all day more comfortable, but the combination of the suit plus the effects of rut would be tiring over the course of the day. At least with the rutsuit she didn't have to try taking suppressants, which had never really worked that well for her and had only seemed to make her self control worse.

A few hours into the day, Alex got a message from Maggie asking if she wanted a beer after work, and sighed. She probably wouldn't have it together enough to get a beer after work, and besides alcohol and rut were _not_ a good combination. She typed out a quick message declining the invitation, and pretty much ignored her phone the rest of the day, trying to bury herself in work and just let the day pass as fast as it possibly could. She'd probably end up working an extra couple hours or so, and then just head home absolutely wrecked—it'd at least make it easier to sleep. Before she forgot, she sent a quick message to Kara letting her sister know that she had rut and was going to just be at work all day and evening.

====

Maggie had noticed that Alex's message was even more terse than usual and very uncharacteristic, and so was the fact that she had not responded to a single following message from Maggie in over six hours. Having hung out after work for a few months now, the detective was fairly certain that she knew Alex's schedule and work habits by now, and the redheaded agent never went that long without replying. Kara wasn't being forthcoming either, but had at least confirmed to Maggie that Alex was still at the DEO (which Sawyer had found out about not long after finding out that Danvers was definitely _not_ a Secret Service agent). Maggie decided that checking in to see if Alex was okay was as good of a use of her DEO consulting privileges as she was likely to find, and drove over to the base.

No one tried to stop Detective Sawyer entering the base, letting Maggie know that she wasn't being censured for doing something wrong, which had been her initial fear at Danvers' uncharacteristic behavior and silence. She did get at least an inkling that something was wrong when she asked where Agent Danvers was and got a momentary hesitation. Normally when she asked this, the response was immediate and straight-forward. This time, Maggie could tell the only reason the agent gave her an answer was because of what Alex called Sawyer's 'do not give me your shit right now' face, which Maggie had used to great effect both in and out of the precinct. The agent gave in after maybe three seconds, and then pointed her towards the central comms station where the operations duty manager watched mission feeds.

Just from body language alone, Maggie could tell that something was wrong. Alex was fidgety, and the senior DEO agent _never_ fidgeted, in fact her sister and Maggie had both teased her for how calm she was in basically any situation. Once she got a bit closer, Maggie could see that Alex was flushed and was sweating.

"Alex, are you okay?" the detective asked, once she was close enough, using Alex's first name as an indication of her concern.

Alex's head whipped around and she stared hard at Maggie. "Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

Something about Alex's voice sounded off too, but despite the less-than-friendly greeting, Maggie continued onward, now more worried about the agent. If she was sick, why hadn't anyone stopped her and sent her home? Even if she did outrank everyone else but the Director, someone should have called in medical to make an assessment, and then a doctor could have ordered her off duty.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, the concern in her voice much stronger now. She didn't stop her forward pace until she was within arm's reach, and the tried to place a hand on Alex's forehead—but Alex jerked backwards once she understood the motion.

"Get back, you can't be in here right now," Alex said defensively, stepping back to put a good bit of distance back between them.

Maggie took another step towards the agent. "Alex," she said, but was cut off.

"Agent Danvers."

Detective Sawyer turned to see Director J'onn stepping out of the corridor and into the command center.

"Sir," Danvers said, coming to attention, although Maggie could still see some evidence of her restlessness.

"I believe it's now two hours past your scheduled shift. Why don't you clock out for the night," J'onn said, and then glanced over at Maggie, "and take the Detective with you."

Maggie saw Alex's jaw clench briefly, but she only answered with her standard, "Yes, sir." Maggie followed her, expecting her to go to the lockers and change out. Danvers was wearing some kind of special skin-tight tactical suit, that, while not as revealing as a bodysuit, still definitely showed that Alex had what it took physically. Maggie was surprised though when Alex didn't change out of the suit, and just picked up her bag from inside her locker and threw it on the bench.

Alex pulled out her phone and quickly scrolled through it—no doubt seeing lots of unanswered messages from Maggie—and said without looking up, "You ready to go?"

Maggie stepped up uncomfortably close to the agent, trying to get Alex to look up and talk to her. "Alex," she said, her voice insistent but still gentle.

When Alex didn't respond in any way, Maggie took advantage of the other woman's lack of attention and abruptly pushed Alex up against the lockers, pinning her there with one forearm across Alex's chest. So quickly that the reaction must have been instinctual, Alex curled her lip and growled low in challenge, but quickly stopped herself—and the sound made Maggie's spine straighten and a heat spike low in her belly.

"Oh," Maggie said in realization, eyes widening slightly. "You're in rut." Alex didn't say anything and just stared hard at Maggie until the detective sighed. "I hate when you do that poker face thing at me—I just want to know what you're thinking."

Alex's expression didn't really change much, but Maggie got the impression that the agent suddenly looked amused. "No, you don't," she said firmly.

Maggie stopped herself before she could smile—two could play at the poker face game—and the detective released Alex, stepping back to pick up the agent's duffel bag. "Come on then," Maggie said flippantly, "I think your boss told you to get out of here, so I guess we'd better do that."

One of the corners of Alex's mouth twitched upwards slightly, and she pulled herself up off of the lockers and then followed after Sawyer, stalking her almost silently. Maggie got the feeling that she had a predator following behind her, and whenever she glanced back Alex's eyes were always glued to her—it felt a bit dangerous and also extremely hot, and between her legs Maggie was starting to feel the effects of the alpha's attention.

Maggie walked directly up to her car and threw Alex's duffel in the backseat, expecting the agent to put up a fuss—sure enough, when the detective turned around, Alex was standing there frowning behind her. "Get in," Maggie said, before Alex could argue about it. When Alex didn't move, Maggie gave her a look, and said, "Or was I wrong in assuming that someone had to drive you here?"

Alex grunted, which Maggie took to be a yes, and then the agent walked over and got in the car. "You shouldn't be in an enclosed space with me for long," Alex said lowly, buckling her seatbelt.

The sound of the DEO agent's voice made Maggie shiver—it had dropped at least an octave—and the detective just hoped that Alex hadn't noticed Maggie's reaction since the agent had been looking down at her seatbelt. "Well then I guess we'd better not sit here talking about it," the omega said evenly, promptly starting the car.

The drive to Alex's apartment was quiet, the agent only giving terse, mostly single-word answers when Maggie tried to talk to her, so eventually the detective gave up and just drove in silence. When they reached Alex's place, Maggie hopped up and out of the car, grabbing the agent's duffel out of the back seat before Danvers was even out of the car. She didn't bother to wait for Alex to walk in the building either, and took the stairs two at a time up to the entrance. Sawyer had already called the elevator and the doors were just sliding open when Alex stepped up next to the detective, frowning mightily.

Maggie just smiled cheekily at the taller alpha and swept into the elevator, leaning up against one of the walls while Alex punched the button for her floor. The alpha growled slightly as the doors slid closed, making Sawyer shiver again, and this time Maggie was sure Alex noticed. She wasn't sure what Danvers was going to _do_ about it, but apparently she wasn't going to verbally tell Maggie to go away—no, instead Alex just stared intensely at the detective the entire elevator ride up. Maggie would normally have felt uncomfortable with someone staring at her that hard without speaking, but Alex looking at her was far too hot for Maggie to feel anything but arousal right now. The detective just barely managed to keep from preening at the alpha's gaze on her.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Maggie was up and through the doors quickly again, brushing past Danvers and making sure the alpha had to walk behind her again. When Maggie reached the agent's apartment door, she turned and leaned on it only to find Alex already right there trying to put her key in the lock—and Sawyer blushed at just how close Alex must have been following her from the elevator. Danvers was definitely a little uncoordinated now, because it took her a couple tries before she got the door unlocked, but as soon as she did, Maggie instantly pushed the door wide open and stepped inside, tossing Alex's bag on the couch.

"Maggie," Alex said in her deliciously growly rut voice, which was the first word she'd spoken since they'd driven away from the DEO, and shut the door behind them. Maggie could see that Alex was getting ready to speak, so she pressed her advantage—by literally pressing the alpha up against the inside of the now-closed door. Alex growled again, this time with more urgency.

Sawyer put one hand on either side of Alex's hips and stepped in so close that their chests were almost brushing together. "Alex," Maggie said, and she saw out of the periphery of her vision that Alex's hands came up like they wanted to rest on her waist, but didn't make contact. "I know we've been dancing around this issue, neither one of us wanting to be the one to make that first step. But I know you're interested. You know I'm interested. Life is short, I got shot and came far too close to death not so long ago, and I think we should just kiss the girls we want to kiss." As she spoke Maggie pushed herself up on her toes and leaned into Danvers, finishing the last few words in a whisper with her lips just inches away from Alex's.

Alex made an eager growly whine noise in the back of her throat, and then surged forward the last few millimeters to bring her lips to Maggie's in a searing kiss. The detective's hands fisted into Alex's suit and pulled the agent tight against her body, both of them groaning. Alex only waited a couple heartbeats before she dropped her arms under Maggie's ass and picked her up, Sawyer making a little noise of surprise and wrapping her legs around Alex's waist, neither of them breaking their heated kiss.

The agent carried Maggie to the bed and then pressed her down into the mattress, now trailing hot kisses over Maggie's jaw and neck and collarbone. Maggie moaned and bent down to kiss and nip at Alex's neck, making the alpha growl loudly.

Lifting her head up briefly, Alex panted, "Maggie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"There's nothing I want more," Maggie replied firmly, only pausing long enough to get the words out before bringing her lips back to Alex's neck. Moaning loudly, Alex gripped the bedcover hard. Maggie's attentions were stymied by the high collar of the tactical suit, and the detective felt around with her hands until she found the zipper.

"Be careful, it's going to be strong," Alex started to say, but Maggie wasn't waiting and just tugged the zipper down, getting it down below Danvers' chest in one sharp jerk.

Instantly, the scent of alpha rut filled the room, making Maggie feel a little lightheaded, like she was drunk. The tantalizing skin that she could see around whatever sports bra Alex was wearing under the tactical suit was calling to her though, and she tugged the zipper down again. Spreading the two halves of the tactical suit apart, Maggie fell on Alex's now exposed neck with open-mouthed kisses, and Alex growled so loudly at having the omega attack her neck that Maggie could even feel it in her toes.

====

Hours later, Maggie was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound and felt around blearily until she found Alex's phone on the nightstand. Her eyebrows rose as she scanned the messages on the lock screen, and promptly unlocked it so she could reply—she'd long ago worked out what the agent's password was.

She nudged the snoozing alpha under her to wakefulness before saying, "So, your sister has apparently gone from wondering why you're not replying, to guessing that you're spending your rut with me, to _knowing_ that you're spending your rut with me, to asking if you want her to interrupt and bring in food like you apparently did with her—which, when did that happen??—to saying that she's standing outside right now with food and that she's coming in whether you like it or not."

Alex growled lowly into Maggie's collarbone.

"So you're _not_ hungry then?"

Alex huffed, but then nodded sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," Maggie said smugly, and gently kissed her alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I actually finished up a story! Now I only have all these others to work on ....


End file.
